


【业渚】鳞 R18

by libertine69



Category: Assassination Classroom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libertine69/pseuds/libertine69
Summary: 原作向，成年后，一发完结
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	【业渚】鳞 R18

假如班上挑一个人来喜欢，你会选谁？  
这种合宿夜谈必备的话题，渚在毕业前试着想了一下，随即发现答案有点不妙。

3年E班的大家成年后，大部分留在了同一座城市，因此偶遇初中同学并不算稀奇的事情。  
但是和渚在这种地方重逢就有些意思了。  
赤羽业手指摩挲着玻璃杯缘，酒液中堆积的冰块像是承受不住他带着笑意的凝视似的，融着融着，忽然就崩塌下去。  
四周昏暗又迷幻的灯光将一切都变得暧昧不明，慵懒的音乐鼓动着幢幢人影，窸窸窣窣，暗涌着情欲的低语包围住他。  
这是一间圈内很有名的gay bar。  
赤羽业会来到这里，倒没有公然出柜的意思，纯粹是为了拓展人脉而赴的约。对方是黑道的人，据说这间gay bar是他旗下的产业。  
然而赤羽业今天被放了鸽子。对此他其实也并不意外，虽然他为政府做事，但充其量也不过是个初出茅庐的新人罢了。这些年来他很多时候仍然一副狂傲的样子，但内心早已学会忍耐一时的挫折。  
就当做一次观察人类的活动好了。而且欣赏那些上来搭讪的男人被拒后的表情，也十分令人愉悦。  
“四十分钟来了七个人吗……”赤羽业摇晃着酒杯，对自己吸引同性的能力有了崭新的认知。他自顾自地笑了。  
这种魅力未尝不能用来爬到更高的位置，他暗自记下这一点。  
当整间酒吧再也没人不长眼上来搭讪，而使这个下午逐渐变得无聊的时候，赤羽业视线的余光却撞上了一抹显眼的淡蓝色。  
他微微瞇起眼睛，目光在暗处变得锐利起来。

渚是为了开导学生才鼓起勇气踏进这间gay bar的。  
他在那个不良少年的班级好不容易建立了初步的威信，现在正是各个击破那些刺头学生心防的关键时期。  
事到如今，他对杀老师的敬佩达到了前所未有的高度——究竟是一个多么有耐心和热忱的人，才能负荷如此大的工作量，以及克制住把学生掐死的念头呢？  
他叹了口气，努力在虎视眈眈的目光中寻找学生的踪影。所幸酒吧的顾客似乎对伪娘款兴趣缺缺（或是根本没看出渚是男生），打量他一阵便纷纷移开了视线。  
他很快找到了那硬汉形象但内心少女的学生。对方光看见平常天使一样纯洁可爱的班导为了他跑到这种地方来，当场眼泪汪汪，抱着渚的就开始痛哭流涕。  
渚一面觉得自己肋骨快要被折断了，一面庆幸开导过程意外的顺利。  
“田中同学，看到你终于肯面对真实的自己，老师很开心。”渚故作镇定，“但是……你能不能先放开我，我快不能呼吸了……”  
“老师，我有件事想告诉你。”田中同学抹干眼泪，郑重其事地说，“其实我一直很喜欢老师！是、是恋人的那种喜欢！”  
赤羽业远远看着，差点吹了个口哨。他太懂那种表情了——又一个一见伪娘误终身，拜倒在渚的石榴裙，啊不，石榴裤下的可怜人。  
不愧是从中学时期就扮猪吃老虎的狠角色，芳心纵火犯，潮田渚实至名归。他毫无同情心地感慨。  
“诶？”渚本人倒是没料到事情会是这种展开。  
“虽然不知道老师能不能接受男人，而且我们是师生关系……”  
“等一下……”  
“但是我会努力直到老师接受我为——”  
Duang!  
天外飞来一个黑影砸在田中同学的脑门上，打断了他的告白。十六岁的肌肉男懵了，他高大的身躯晃了晃，像是还想说什么，却只能轰然倒在酒吧的大沙发上，不省人事。  
“田中同学！你没事吧！”渚慌慌张张地去检查学生的头部，没有伤口。  
本以为扔来的是酒瓶之类会破碎割伤人的东西，渚环顾四周，最后只在地上发现了一个公文包。  
用公文包就把人砸到昏迷？！  
渚瞠目结舌，如此魔幻的事情自他从3年E班毕业后就极少遇过了。  
力道凶猛，而且出手位置隐藏得很好，没有感觉到杀气。渚久违地以杀手的角度分析着目前的状况，视线中忽然闯进了一双锃光瓦亮的皮鞋。  
红发的青年从暗处现身，金色的眸中满是令人发寒的笑意。  
“哟，好久不见啊，老~师~”

“干嘛要打电话叫人来接他？”  
“身为老师，要保证学生的安全才行。”  
“让他躺在那里被人捡回家去，说不定还能开启一段艳遇，不是吗？” 赤羽业往后靠在沙发椅背上，漫不经心地说。  
“业还是一样恶劣呢，居然对我的学生下重手。”渚苦笑。  
“我可不想让无关的人打扰我和渚的相处时光。”  
两人从酒吧转移阵地，此时面对面坐在一间咖啡厅靠窗的卡座。作为一个聊天叙旧的场所，这里显然比前者合适得多——如果忽略店内宛如化学实验室的装潢的话。  
服务生端来一杯饮料，放在渚面前：“这是今日特调‘福尔马林’，请慢用。”  
“啊……谢谢。”  
高脚杯中盛满了浑浊的黄色液体，当中还悬浮着一颗皱缩猴脑一般的不明物。  
渚盯着这杯饮料，满脸黑线。  
“快喝啊，这可是这间店的招牌。”赤羽业盛情推荐。  
“业很常来这间店吗？”  
“来过几次，我通常都点‘硝基盐酸’，但是味道有点辣，所以帮你选了温和的口味。”  
“是吗……那还真是谢谢了……”  
服务生又端来一杯饮料，放在赤羽业面前：“这是您的拿铁咖啡，请慢用。”  
结果给自己点的是超级普通的饮料！  
渚的吐槽之魂熊熊燃烧，自暴自弃地吸了一小口名为福尔马林的神秘饮料，入口酸甜清凉，只有微微灼烧感。  
“是水果醋……还挺好喝的。”  
“好喝的秘诀就是往醋里面加入微量的大麻喔。”  
“噗……”  
“骗你的。”  
“真是的，服了你了。”渚手忙脚乱地用纸巾擦干桌面，果不其然看见了对面赤羽业一脸整人成功的坏笑。  
“话说为什么业会去那种地方？”  
“跟人有约。”  
“那你现在跟我出来不要紧吗？”  
“对方没来。”  
“怎么了？是临时有事吗？”  
“谁知道。”赤羽业无所谓地喝了一口咖啡，“可能在来的路上被警察或手下枪杀了吧。”  
“诶？！”  
渚受到惊吓而不可置信的表情和中学时期毫无不同，确切来说，除了头发剪短以及增加了为人师表的气质以外，这个人的模样仿佛永远冻结在了十五岁。  
纤细的，雪白的，那样柔弱无害，总是轻易引起别人想要摧残折辱他的欲望。  
真好啊……  
赤羽业像是总也看不够渚似的，托着下巴直勾勾地望向他。  
渚被猎食者一般的目光看得有些不好意思，他低下头盯着桌面，听见对面的人轻描淡写地问：“渚，你还是处男吗？”  
渚的脸微微红起来：“是、是啊，那又怎样？”  
“听说你跟茅野约过会。”  
“只是朋友之间的会面而已……”  
而且他的那班学生听说他认识女明星，在他跟茅野见面的时候全部跟了过去……这算哪门子的约会。  
为了避免赤羽业接下来可能的嘲讽，渚决定反问：“那业呢？肯定交过很多个女朋友吧？”  
“交往过一个。毕竟‘母胎单身’听起来不是一个成功人士该有的经历嘛。”  
“只交过一个？”  
这可能是今天到目前为止最令渚震惊的消息。  
这个人可是赤羽业啊。他在椚丘中学高中部就读的期间，是毫无疑问能和浅野学秀相比的风云人物。外表和学业都无可挑剔，个性虽然恶劣但绝对也有很多人喜欢他这一型……  
这种早上打开鞋柜就会从里面掉出满满情书的角色，从初中毕业到现在居然只交往过一个女朋友？  
渚不习惯打探别人隐私，但赤羽业的女朋友实在太让他好奇了。  
“你们还有在交往吗？”  
“渚这么在意，难道是对我有什么想法吗？”  
“才不是！”  
赤羽业笑笑：“分手了哟，因为没意思。”  
而且我和她做爱的时候会想到你。  
赤羽业一瞬间有想要把这句话说出来的冲动，他毫不怀疑渚会露出有史以来最震惊的表情。  
接受自己性幻想对象可以是男生，对赤羽业来说并不困难。但为什么是渚这个小不点，很多时候连他自己都很困惑。   
初中的时候，即使是赤羽业这样乖张的家伙，也不过把这份心情包装在“变性要趁早喔”这样的玩笑里，并没有进一步动作，就这样和渚再次变成了没太多交集的朋友。  
那时候的渚其实也是有点喜欢他的吧？  
“如果那时候……”赤羽业不自觉问出了口。  
“嗯？”渚望向他。  
“不，没什么。”  
算了，现在说出来又怎样呢？赤羽业搅拌着咖啡里的奶泡心想。渚震惊完了肯定也只是骂他乱开玩笑，打着哈哈带过去吧，这个人最擅长的就是四两拨千斤了。  
这种时候赤羽业才罕见的后悔自己说过太多玩笑话，以至于偶尔想说真心话的时候，总觉得难以启齿。

“把你在学校的分机告诉我，我有空会打恐吓电话给你的。”  
“可以不要理直气壮的讲这种犯罪发言吗？”渚已经快要无力吐槽。  
喝饱了饮料，叙旧一通，也该回到各自的生活了。渚最近为了替学生们期中复习忙得焦头烂额，而赤羽业还要赶回部门参加会议，以及应对接下来的连续加班。  
“要是有杀老师那样的速度就好了啊，十倍百倍的工作量也不在话下。”优秀如同赤羽业，也不禁发出了社畜的感慨。  
“是啊，令人羡慕的20马赫。”  
“但是如果因此必须变成黄色章鱼，那还是算了。”  
“哈哈哈，也是呢。”  
两人相视而笑，并肩走到路口，停下脚步。  
“我们就在这里分别吧，祝你工作顺利。”渚说。  
“嗯哼。”赤羽业对于分别的场面话兴致不高。  
如果仅仅作为偶遇老同学后的一场小聚，他们今天绝对称得上相谈甚欢，没留下什么遗憾了。  
但赤羽业总觉得意犹未尽。他和渚之间一定还有什么没说，还有什么没做，或许是他和渚每一次分离都时隔太久，一时竟想不起来了。  
渚看着赤羽业双手插在口袋，微微出神的样子，不由得怀疑他也有心情低落的时候：“那个……工作上有任何不顺心的话，不要在意……”  
赤羽业反应过来，立刻上前一把勾住他的脖子：“什么嘛，你这是在安慰我吗？”  
他们如今身高差距25公分，渚感到自己像被人按头撞在了一堵墙上。  
“今天和你约定的人没有来，我想你是不是不太高兴……”渚艰难地说。  
赤羽业松开他：“想太多了，我才不会因为这种事消沉。”  
“再强大的人，也会有疲惫的时候。假如业也有需要帮忙的地方……尽管找我吧，手机关机的话，打到学校去也没关系。”  
“这种可靠的台词由渚说出来，好像不太有说服力呢。”赤羽业吐槽。  
“没办法，我就是长得很没有威严嘛。”  
“话虽这么说，你倒是把分机号码告诉我啊，难道要我一个一个打去试吗？”  
“已经交给你了喔。”  
渚指指自己胸口的位置，双眼闪过一丝调皮的锐光。  
赤羽业低头一看，就在自己心脏正前方的那个口袋里，静静躺着一张雪白的名片。  
什么时候？他竟然毫无察觉？  
赤羽业瞬间身体僵硬，思绪震动。  
他想起来了，渚冻结在十五岁的不仅仅是柔弱无害的外表，还有那一年在3年E班所锻炼出来的，暗杀的才能，以及那精纯的杀意。  
久违的被巨蟒绕身似的恐惧和兴奋，让他想起了潮田渚之于自己究竟是什么样的存在。这个班级中最无存在感的少年，总是一面露出纯洁不可方物的一面诱人侵犯，一面绕到目标背后张开獠牙，一击必杀。  
他从未真正意义地战胜过这个人，一个看似能轻易征服却从未让人如愿的家伙。连他自己都没发现这种征服的欲望已经在心中藏了许多年，只等待一个喷薄而出的时机。  
“糟糕了……”赤羽业低声说。  
忍住啊，别提前露出渴饮鲜血的表情。  
“业你还好吗？”  
赤羽业将名片从上衣口袋取出来。小小一片方形的硬纸，边缘锐利得像刀，上面工工整整地印着“潮田渚”的名字。  
“渚。”  
“什么事？”  
赤羽业收好名片，露出一个如常的微笑。  
“下次见面，我想去你家，可以吗？”

假如班上挑一个人来喜欢，你会选谁？  
这种合宿夜谈必备的话题，渚在毕业前试着想了一下，随即发现答案有点不妙。

决定杀或不杀老师的那场殊死决斗，是渚第一次与业豁出性命的贴身肉搏。  
战胜了业的渚浑身虚脱，当天回家洗澡的时候发现身上出现了数不清的淤青。每一块青紫的痕迹就好像胜利的勋章似的，即便泡进热水时让渚忍不住痛呼起来，却也让他更有“赢了”的真实感。  
和平常训练时点到为止的切磋不同，他们攻击、撕扯对方，牢牢扼住对方的弱点，像狮子那般紧咬着猎物的咽喉，耐心等待猎物断气的时刻。  
业可怕的地方和自己完全相反，他是个十足张扬的掠食者。他刺出匕首，或使出狠狠踢击的样子既凶悍又游刃有余，甚至很有美感。即便是作为正在与他对抗的对手，都不禁深深着迷。  
即使之前和业渐渐变得疏远了，酣畅淋漓的战斗或许也是一种拥抱他的方式吧。  
“业真是毫不留情呢。”  
渚忍着浑身的痛意盖上被子，合起眼睛，然后他做了个梦。  
梦中他再次穿着迷彩作战服跨坐在业的身上，正要给他致命一击。然而下半身凉飕飕的，一看，原本厚实的长裤变成了超级迷你短裙。  
业躺在草地上看他，笑得上气不接下气。野地里没有围观的老师和同学，没有红组和蓝组的对抗，就只有他们两个。  
渚着急地想要起来，却不出意外地被业按住了。少年坏笑着，双手捏着他的膝弯，沿着大腿一路往上揉捏，最后把手伸进了短裙下面，又伸进内裤去摸他的屁股。  
“别这样……”渚被摸得腿根发软，伏在业身上细细地喘气。他不知道自己怎么了，羞耻的同时竟有些欣喜。他半推半就地骑在业身上，最终也没有拒绝这个少年。  
梦中的业是无言又温柔的，他的手指轻轻触碰渚腿间那生涩的器官，抚慰着它，直到它充血兴奋地挺立起来。  
渚呻吟着，沉迷于那潮水似的一波波涌来的快感。他很想要夹紧膝盖去磨蹭业，让他动得再快，再重一些。  
可是这要怎么说出口呢？渚难受又动情极了，甚至不由自主地扭动屁股去迎合身下人的动作，眼中水雾朦胧，像是要落泪。  
业摸着他，胸膛急促起伏，似乎也难忍欲望般的微微张开嘴，漏出粗重的喘息。  
渚俯视着少年俊秀的面容，吞咽了一下口水。  
想亲他。  
渚一手摸上业的脸侧，几乎是充满爱意地去吻他。  
当他们嘴唇相贴的瞬间，渚眨了眨眼睛，看见的是自己房间的天花板。  
裤裆处湿湿凉凉的，让他有种可怕的预感。  
“不是吧……”渚不敢置信地缓缓掀开被子，随后花了整整三分钟，才绝望地接受自己确实因为春梦而遗精了，而且对象居然是业。  
“到底为什么是他啊……”渚很想用被子闷死自己。  
简直比当众女装还羞耻一百倍，但更羞耻的是大脑让他做这种梦完全是合理的，因为这部新鲜的脑内小电影，完全是来自渚潜意识中的妄想。  
万幸梦的内容再不堪入目，只要不说出来就不会有人知道。  
以后千万不要在别人，尤其是业面前喝醉或是说梦话……渚再三提醒自己。  
这段属于青春期男孩的插曲，和大部分酸涩的初恋故事一样，终究被那年毕业季的种种事件给盖过去，被渚渐渐淡忘了。  
直到现在。  
手机震动了一下，是业传来的讯息。  
赤羽恶魔：我已经到楼下了。  
渚一手整理着从学生那里收缴来的A书，一面读着这条讯息，突然就回想起了十五岁时做的那场春梦。  
25岁的大人其实不应该为这种事感到羞耻了。渚笑着摇摇头，心想如今就算让业知道，也不过就是被他狠狠取笑一番吧。对于一个曾经被赤羽业用各种理由恶整过一万次的人来说，多一次真的不算什么。  
渚为业打开了公寓大门的锁，又挪到门口去等他。  
业要来他家的原因很平常——说是因为其他部门计算失误，导致他的办公室堆积了大批活动用的礼品。  
“都是笔或便条纸之类的东西，正好给你拿去送给学生。”业在电话里这么说。  
至于为什么不送到学校去而要拿来渚家，业倒是很直白地承认了。  
“我就是想看看渚的新家长什么样子。”  
渚大学毕业后就搬出去自己租房子了，现在住的地方非常小，但是他自认打理得还算舒适温馨。  
出于谨慎的个性，渚目前还没告诉过任何一个学生他的住址，但是当业问起的时候，他很自然地就告诉了他。  
或许他自己也想证明给业看看，他的生活其实很上轨道。  
业按响了门铃。  
渚本以为业会像上次见面那样一身公务员的打扮，没想到一开门，看见的是一个潮得不得了的家伙。运动外套，紧身牛仔裤，帆布鞋，后背包，连发型都从一丝不苟的三七分，变成了青春洋溢的遮额碎刘海，完美还原他初中时的样子。  
这扑面而来的魅力感是怎么回事？难道业想争夺专属矶贝同学的“帅哥”称号吗？  
渚在愕然中发现，这家伙居然还喷了点淡淡的男用香水。  
他想干嘛？渚不由得产生了一种通常属于独居女性的，对于贞操的担忧。但他很快就否认了自己的奇想，因为业看起来单纯的就只是想把一堆东西塞到他家而已。  
业挤进玄关，换了鞋，将大大小小的手提袋放到地上：“好重……呼，总算到了。”  
“要喝茶吗？还是吃点心？”  
“都不用。”业一点也不见外地瘫在沙发上，一副累坏了的模样。  
“谢谢你把这些东西带来。”渚整理着手提袋中的物品，“手账、行事历……确实都是学生会需要的东西呢。”  
“看吧，我多为你着想。”  
“但是你能解释这些吃了一半的零食，坏掉的模型还有缺了部件的桌游是怎么回事吗？”  
赤羽业露出招牌的恶魔微笑：“当然也是送给你的呀~”  
“不要把我家当成垃圾场！”  
渚拣出一颗不知道放了多久的糖去扔他，被业轻巧躲过了。  
“业打扮成这样，是等等有约会吗？”  
“没有喔，没意外的话，我今天都会在这里。”  
“要从中午一直待到晚上？”  
“不行吗？”  
渚连忙声明：“是很欢迎啦，但是我家没什么好玩的东西，你可不要嫌无聊。”  
“有渚在，怎么会无聊呢？”  
业用他的吊梢眉眼，满是笑意地望向渚。他的声音慵懒又轻佻，带着勾人心弦的破碎感，是渚熟悉的，当业有所企图，想要干什么大事时说话的方式。  
渚莫名的慌乱起来。  
果不其然，红发的青年变戏法似的，从背包里拎出一件洋装：“你看~我好不容易才找到差不多的款式。”  
渚看清了这件洋装，顿时脸上发烧——这让他想起了那次海岛营救计划，那时候他的女装比起实际作用，恐怕更多的是满足了同学们恶趣味的心理。  
当然，尤其是业的恶趣味。  
渚尴尬道：“你该不会是想……”  
“嗯，想看渚穿上它喔，就当是重温青春吧。”   
提出无理要求的人目光清澈，搭配上今天的打扮，让他的话语显得坦率又天真，简直一点邪念也没有。  
“可不可以呢？拜托了~渚~”业双手合十贴在脸边，歪头轻轻地问。  
他这是在……卖萌吗？  
渚被业这种极其少见的可爱模样击中心脏，竟鬼使神差地点了点头。

业为他准备的装扮很齐全，甚至连黑色丝袜都有。  
渚抱着一坨衣物，在浴室里对着镜子叹气。他后知后觉地想起自己和业明明都是男生，为什么他要躲进这里来换衣服呢？  
女生的衣服真的好麻烦……渚艰难地把洋装套到身上，意外地发现它的尺寸十分贴合自己的身型，简直就像是量身定做的一样。  
业是想藉此嘲讽他的体型从初中以后就没多大改变吗？渚不由得在心中咒骂这家伙的恶魔本性。  
但是既然答应对方，就还是要换好衣服穿出去才行。  
就只让他看一下然后迅速换掉，嗯，就是这样。  
渚打定主意，缓缓打开了浴室的门。  
“我换好了……”  
然而一眼就能看遍的客厅空无一人，小小的卧室同样如此。业的背包仍然放在地上，但是人就像是蒸发一般，消失了。  
“业？”  
难道是换衣服的时间太长，让业无聊到不打招呼就出门闲晃了？渚疑惑不已，他印象中的业虽然喜欢恶作剧，但应该不至于这么失礼。  
渚夹着膝盖在屋内茫然游走，只觉得屁股底下凉飕飕的。  
“穿裙子这种事，果然还是好不习惯啊……”   
正当渚喃喃自语着想给自己套一件外套的时候，忽然陷入兽笼似的，脚下落空，跌进了一个绞索般的怀抱。  
“抓到了，红队得分。”  
赤羽业从背后紧搂着他，贴在耳边发出嘶嘶的气声：“渚，这要是暗杀的话，你已经死了喔。”  
大意了！这家伙隐藏杀意的本领是一流的，等到发现的时候往往来不及了。  
渚本能地嗅到一股危险的气息，他微微挣扎着，试图把业的行为归类成一种玩笑：“好了……你先放开我……”  
后方却不打算松手，只发出令人发痒的鼻息和轻笑。  
接着后颈贴上了濡湿温热的触感，渚浑身一震。  
是业在低头舔吻着他。  
啾……啾……  
令人害羞的水声在寂静的室内回响，渚僵着身体沉默了一会儿，他的胸口涌上一阵强烈的心悸，心脏像是要裂开那样剧烈地跳动着。  
他颤抖地问：“喂……你知道自己在干嘛吗？”  
“身为大人的你也应该懂我想干什么，不是吗？”业一边亲他一边瓮声瓮气地说，声音变得低沉，格外有种蛊惑的意味。  
“……”  
快反击……告诉业自己不是好惹的，才不会被他牵着鼻子走……渚的脑袋中满是闪烁的红色警告灯，身体却贪恋对方略带强势的抚慰，软弱地，发着抖去迎合，不打算执行任何动作。  
“你不说话，是害怕，是讨厌，还是其实很喜欢我这样摸你？”业把下巴搁在渚的肩窝，无限亲昵地问他。  
“业……就不担心我会拒绝吗？”  
“不要的话，渚就杀了我吧~”业轻轻松松将渚打横抱起放上沙发，俯身压上去，“但是，你会吗？”  
现在他们是面对面的状态了，业的脸靠得那样近，身上好闻的香味也显得更加浓烈了。渚迅速捂住自己早已红透了的脸，于是业又低头去亲他的手指。  
每一次亲吻的触感都很轻，接触的地方却像是有火在烧。那摁着渚的双手已经放肆地伸进短裙下面，在敏感的腿根处辗转流连，撩拨起阵阵可怕的麻痒。  
“嗯……”  
渚仰起脖子，咬住喘息，恍然间有自己被注射了毒液，即将被溶解然后一口一口吸食干净的错觉。  
自己这个样子，说不愿意做确实太没说服力了。  
“业真的……太狡猾了。”渚声音发哑，“你明明知道……我……”  
“知道什么？渚不亲口说出来的话，我才不会明白呢。”业坏心眼地说。  
他这样说就是知道了！渚顿时有种秘密被戳破的羞耻感。  
像业这样敏锐的人，一定早就捕捉到了他心动的蛛丝马迹，放在心里取笑了这么多年吧。  
可要是现在说出“喜欢”，就好像认输了一样。一路被业撩拨而处于被动的渚，莫名起了这种顽固的心态。  
而身体方面倒是完全不顾心中的纠结，一味地升腾着热烈的欲望。  
好想要……渚不自觉地磨蹭起双腿，他整个人躺在业投下的阴影之中，既兴奋又有些不安地轻轻发着抖。  
业仍在等待渚的答案，他压在身下的这个人却忽然下定了决心似的，拉住他的衣领，凑上来飞快地亲吻了一下他。  
引火的信号一出，立刻掀起燎原之势。业再也不客气地撬开渚的双唇，直接进攻到柔软口腔的深处，与他热切而欢愉地纠缠。   
碧琪老师教给渚的舌吻经验，在此时却节节败退，完全派不上用场。渚被吻得呜呜直叫，感到自己快要窒息了，却舍不得与业的唇舌分开，只是一味地吸吮着、轻咬着他，想要延续接吻带来的，令人头皮发麻的快乐。  
亲着亲着，那强横的吻开始落到渚的耳廓，再来是侧颈、锁骨……所到之处，酥麻的感受越来越强烈，让渚忍不住开始发出细细的呻吟。  
“你叫起来好像女生，好色。”业闷笑道，毛茸茸的脑袋搔着渚的下巴。  
陷入情欲中的渚不免也变得情绪化了：“那你去干嘛不干脆……去找女生做这种事？”  
“她们不像渚这样有趣啊~”  
业拉开洋装背后的拉链，将袖子往下剥，露出渚白皙细瘦的肩膀，再来是有着薄薄肌肉的胸脯。两个尖尖的红点像是感受到羞耻和凉意，自顾自地已经微微挺立起来。  
业盯着渚的乳尖，舔了舔嘴唇问道，“男人被吸这里会爽吗？”  
“不要问我这个……等一下！别……哈啊……嗯……”  
“看来是会。”业叼着渚的乳头，得意地说。  
渚即使自慰的时候也从没碰过那里，某种程度来说，胸前两点是比下体还要敏感的地方。业似乎也察觉这点，故意把吸吮的声音弄得很响，吃奶一般贪婪而不知餍足。  
“好、好奇怪……不要再吸了，又没有奶……”渚说话声都在发抖。  
“妈妈不愿意让我吃饱吗？”业可怜兮兮地说。  
渚的一边奶头已经被他舔得又湿又肿了，他于是又转战到另一边去。还刻意一手揉捏着胸肌，一边用舌尖去戳刺小小的乳孔，好像真的要刺激出奶水似的。  
“啊……你、轻点……”渚感到胸前变得很痒很痒，他不由自主地挺起胸部，把乳头送进业的嘴里，好让他再吸一吸，再好好地舔上一舔。  
“渚看起来禁欲，其实很饥渴呢。”  
业终于吃够了，起身玩味地看着渚——上半身遍布咬痕，双眼朦胧，喘气微微，早就软成了一滩水。  
“我……饥渴？”渚恍恍惚惚地问。  
“光这样你下面就硬了。”  
渚连忙遮住腿间撑起短裙的那个明显鼓起来的地方：“你这样亲……会有反应很正常吧？而且你明明也……”  
他意有所指地看了一眼业的下身——完全冷静不到哪里去。  
“我随时准备好要干进你里面了~”业一本正经地说。  
“诶？”  
也太直白了吧？显得他好像不够坦率一样……渚暗自吐槽。  
业喘了口气脱掉外套，相较于渚的衣衫不整，他的样子仍然非常整齐。尽管努力显得胜券在握，游刃有余，青年的脸上仍然因为兴奋和狂喜而透出淡淡的樱粉色。  
用“艳丽”这个词来形容业也十分合适呢。渚莫名冒出了这个念头。  
下一刻业就打碎了他在渚脑内的美好形象。  
“渚平常会自慰吗？”  
渚脸色更红了：“会啊……是男生都会吧……”  
“那，打手枪给我看。”  
无论多么夸张的内容，只要从业口中说出来，总是有种不容抗拒的魔力。  
渚迟疑了几秒，扶着沙发椅背坐起来。他推着业的胸口让他稍微离远一些，接着慢慢把手伸进自己的裙子。  
手指在发抖，而且丝网好难脱……  
渚把黑色丝袜褪到膝盖处，露出整截雪白纤细的大腿。他面对着业，顶着恶趣味满满的凝视，咬牙将已经被体液沾湿的内裤也剥了下来。  
成年人应该正视自己的欲望，在欲望需要被纾解的时候果断作出行动。渚的脑袋里突然冒出教师版的自己这样说。  
话虽如此……  
可是在喜欢的人面前自慰，还是好害羞啊，而且穿成这种装扮……  
渚握着自己半硬的阴茎，生涩地来回撸动。前端分泌的液体被涂抹在柱身上，使得动作间发出了轻轻的摩擦声。  
业盘腿随意坐着，如果忽略胯间的隆起，他看上去就像是普通地正在和友人交谈。  
“你的学生，期中考试如何？”  
在这种时候谈这个话题？  
渚愣了一下：“啊……大部分同学的成绩都……稍微……提高了……”  
“班上有什么有趣的家伙吗？”  
“大家都……嗯啊……很、很特别，认真去了解他们就会发现……每个人的……才能……”  
“比如说？”  
“比如……”渚努力回想，“班上的老大虽然看起来很凶，实际上却很擅长料理。他每天都会带自己做的便当来学校吃，菜色丰富，而且营业非常均衡。”  
业漫不经心地听着，忽然坏笑着问：“那在自慰的时候想到学生的脸，会让你觉得羞耻吗？”  
渚瞬间明白了业故意提起学生话题的险恶用心。这个人无良的程度和初中比起来，简直不可同日而语。一再挑衅直到对方无地自容，果然是赤羽业的惯用招数。  
“手停下来了喔。”业好心提醒。  
渚低着头，在性事中忽然起了报复的心态。他放着几乎完全硬起来的性器不管，敏捷地扑向业，去解他的裤子。  
做爱时争取占据主动位置，某种意义上也称得上是决斗吧。  
在渚张口含住业的前端时，到目前为止都保持冷静自持的状态的业，终于忍不住发出了一声粗重的喘息。  
“糟糕……好像有点爽。”他抚摸着渚的头发。  
嘴巴那么小，舌头也小小的，往里面顶的话，会刺激出他的眼泪吗？业缓缓挺胯，将自己送进更窄小的喉咙深处。  
出乎意料的是渚似乎很有口交的天分，他从容地用嗓子眼去吸肉棒敏感的前端，再退出来，用舌尖去舔整个柱身。  
“嘶……”  
业被舔得口干舌燥，看见自己勃起后狰狞粗大的阴茎，贴在渚白皙粉嫩的小脸旁，心中起了一种说不出的，亵渎童贞般的淫乱和满足感。  
看来自己有些小看渚了呢。  
业自嘲地笑了。他退出渚的口腔，用手指捻去他嘴边牵出的银丝：“你在生气我用学生来逗你吗？”  
“当然，我不希望有人拿我的学生开玩笑。”  
“你们这些当老师的真是顽固啊。”  
业再次把渚摁倒，扒光他的下半身，然后从后背包里拿出了保险套、润滑剂等约炮必备用品。  
渚傻眼：“原来你从一开始就打算……打算……”  
“打算来跟你上床喔。”业笑得一脸爽朗，“在任务前做好万全准备，可是暗杀者的基本素养。”  
“……”渚甘拜下风。  
业又开始摸他了，从被衣服半遮半掩的腰腹往下，轻轻打转，去摩挲他一丝不挂的双腿，揉捏臀瓣，刺探那隐秘的洞穴。  
“啊……”  
业正在堪称温柔地给他做扩张。  
润滑液的凉意和水声，让渚产生了手术前一般的紧张感——他就要被这个坏心眼的家伙狠狠进入，他们就要进行一场荒唐的交合了。  
业慢慢地推进手指，一边用他因为沙哑而更加性感的声音说：“上次在旧校舍见面，只有我们两个的时候，你知道我想做什么吗？”  
“做什么？”  
“我想把你抱到课桌上，像这样打开你的腿。”  
业把渚的大腿扳成大张的姿势，让屁股中间小小的洞能够一览无遗。入口在他的手指抠挖之下渐渐变得柔软，咕叽咕叽的开始冒出水来。  
“然后在我的座位或是你的座位上，疯狂地干你。”  
“什么……哈啊！不要……那里……”渚忽然感到体内某一点被狠狠按压，传来陌生的强烈快感，前端被冷落的一阵的阴茎当即喷出了一股透明的液体，十分淫糜。  
业当然没有错过渚的反应，立刻用手指频繁刺激那一点，逼得渚拼命想合起双腿，却只能连连发出高亢的呻吟。  
“啊！啊……不行，等一下……”  
“你觉得杀老师的灵魂还留在那间教室里吗？假如我们在那里做爱的话，他会是什么反应呢？”  
“杀老师……才不会想……看到……啊嗯……这种事……”  
“他明明很想凑成班对不是吗？说不定还会发出那种黏糊糊的笑声……喂，我说渚，你该不会这样就要射了吧？”  
“那业呢？你一直说话却不进来，难道是在犹豫……该怎么做吗？”渚喘着气，艰难地回应业的挑衅。  
“还真是粗劣的激将法。”  
青年眸色一暗，虽然摆明知道这是激将，却还是自愿上当似的，掰开渚的屁股，往那个已经被揉开的洞穴狠狠顶进去。  
“啊！哈啊……”  
渚几乎是发出了一声尖叫，前所未有的异物感令他有些恐慌。来自另一个人的灼热温度正在他体内钻探，也不顾狭窄的肠道适应与否，只一味凶狠地往深处挺近。  
“太、太深了……不要再往里面……”  
“太深了是吗？”业一副善解人意的姿态退出些许，用阴茎的前半段去摩擦渚体内那个敏感的点，浅浅地快速抽插起来，“那这边会比较舒服吧。”  
前列腺早已不能承受更多的快感，渚被顶得肚子里面发酸发胀，伴随着触电一般的酥麻和钝痛，种种感官仿佛都混杂在一处，教他分不清是爽还是难受了。  
“进来一点……不要一直顶那里……”  
业好笑地暂时停下了动作：“渚怎么这么善变呢？一下要浅一下要深的，你这样可真是让人困扰。”  
太丢脸了，想哭的那种丢脸。  
“来，把腿张开。”  
业扶着下体重新肏进渚的里面，这次他进得很慢，阳具缓缓破开肠道深处敏感的软肉，终于让两人的身体牢牢地嵌合在一起。  
渚喘息着，听见业伏在他耳边问：“老师，请问男生和男生做爱会怀孕吗？”  
有完没完！  
渚心中一阵被连连调戏又不得反击的怒火，他双腿缠住业的腰，上半身用力一拧，两个人便失去平衡地从沙发滚到了地上。  
业的后背重重撞在地板，发出好大的响声。  
“渚的寝技还是这么华丽呢。” 短暂的惊愕过后，他似乎觉得很有意思。  
“蓝队得分！”渚骑在业身上，屁股上下滑动地夹着他的阴茎，目光却清澈又冰冷，“再拿老师的身份开玩笑，就杀了你。”  
业被渚的眼神刺得一瞬间出了冷汗，随即又热血沸腾。  
蟒蛇生气了，它证明了自己仍然足够危险，配得上最优秀的猎人。  
“好棒的杀意……我也不能落后才行。”  
业两眼放光，开始往上连连顶胯。这个姿势进得很深，渚凹着腰，一次次被狠狠抛起，又重重落下，后穴吞吐之间被操得愈发熟糜，柔软大开着迎接勃发的阳具。  
舒爽的程度超乎想象，业忍不住越插越快，把人顶得一颠一颠的，高声呻吟，穴口堆积的半透明体液甚至被拍打成了白沫。  
“啊、啊、啊……唔……哈啊啊啊！”  
现在这个场景，就好像连上了那个春梦的后续一样……渚迷迷糊糊地想，以前做梦时脑袋都不敢想象的画面，竟然就这么活色生香地上演着，而且比想象中还要快乐百倍。  
“渚喜欢和我做爱吗？”业的声音满是情欲。  
渚咬着唇，点点头。  
“那渚喜欢我吗？”  
渚不愿意回答，只是捧着业的脑袋与他接吻。  
业骤然发力，两人维持着插入的姿势在地板上打了个滚，他再次把渚压在下面，全力抽插。  
肉体交合发出阵阵越来越密集的，响亮的撞击声。渚大张着双腿，浑身上下泛起一层诱人的粉色。他皱起眉头承受着猛烈的撞击，肠肉随着业每一次抽出的动作微微往外翻出——他已经彻底被操熟了，什么也不想，脑中只有交媾带来的极乐快感。  
“啊、啊、啊……好、好舒服啊啊啊……”  
“渚好厉害，好像AV女优一样。”业仿佛闻到血腥气的野兽似的，捞起渚的一条腿扛在肩上，变换角度继续操干。  
新的刺激让渚感到浑身一抖，下腹处酸胀不已，前端颤巍巍地吐着水，已经接近了高潮边缘。  
“哈啊……嗯……不要……”  
他忍不住用手去摸那濒临极限的性器，却被业一把拨开了。  
“我要向你的鸡鸡道歉。”  
“啊？”  
“我以前一直劝你把它拿掉，但是现在看来还是有好处的，至少男人没办法假装高潮。”  
“你在说什么……嗯……我、好像……快要，出来了……你停一下……”  
业挺胯冲刺，几乎是恶狠狠地说：“我要看着你被我肏到射出来。”  
渚再也无法忍受这过量的快感，哼叫着哭出了声。  
“渚，你喜欢我吗？我要听到你说。”业凶猛肏干他的同时，声音却出奇地温柔，像要诱导他说出真实的内心。  
渚恍恍惚惚，含着眼泪使劲摇头。  
不能说……不能说……  
他雪白细嫩的身躯满是欲痕，被业一再进犯，拍打，泛着层层肉浪，那本没有隆起的胸乳也被捏肿了，像少女的乳房似的，随着身体被进入的频率，一并淫乱地晃动着。  
渚在呻吟间断断续续地问：“那业呢？你喜欢我吗？”  
“……”  
回应他的只有一次次要命的撞击。  
不甘心只有自己露出这副荒淫的丑态，渚双手摸上了业的脖子，那里青筋浮出，血脉奔涌，正显示着一个青年男子旺盛的生命力和欲望。  
渚用自己所剩不多的力气，缓缓掐紧了业。  
与此同时，那类似尿意但尖锐又舒爽多了的感觉终于袭来了。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊要出……”  
渚颠簸颤抖着，浑身痉挛，不由自主地弓起身子。前端挺立的阴茎不像是自慰时喷射而出的样子，而是一股一股地流出白液，怎么也流不尽似的，淅淅沥沥地粘在黑色的洋装短裙上，看上去无比的色情。  
“唔！”业就着渚给他的窒息感，和高潮时骤然缩紧的肠道，又往里面深捅了几下，忽然闷哼一声，也射了出来。  
他们大喘了一会儿，才虚脱一般地松开彼此。  
“出来好多……” 业哑着嗓子欣赏渚的样子，正想调侃几句，却发现渚明明还大敞着双腿，洞口微开着无法合拢，人却已经合上眼睛，沉沉昏睡了过去。  
看见渚睡了，业这才流露出些许怜惜的神情，伸手轻触渚熟睡的脸庞。  
“结果是平局吗？” 在昏暗又狼藉的屋内，业再次偷偷地吻了一下渚。

啪！  
渚坐在办公桌前，头也不回地接住了一本向他脑袋袭来的字典。  
“今天也偷袭失败了呢，铃木同学。”  
“真是的，老师你是背后有长眼睛吗？”混混模样的学生无奈地说。  
渚转过椅子面对学生，双眼闪烁着自信的光芒：“虽然背后没有眼睛，但是我能听出刻意放轻的脚步。”  
“算了算了，本来也只是随便试试而已。”  
“这样不行喔，既然决定要袭击老师，就要有必中的决心才行。”  
学生挠挠头，似懂非懂。  
“话说，老师今天看起来，好像有点不一样？”铃木仔细端详渚的脸，“难道这就是所谓的……红光满面？”  
“呃……”渚这下再难维持身为老师的酷脸了，他一想到刚刚过去的，跟业厮混的周末就觉得脸上发烧。  
他赶紧找了个理由把学生轰回教室，接着坐回自己的位置上发呆。  
真的和业做了呢，做了好多次。  
醒来之后和业在床上又来了一发，然后浴室里再一次。做得痛了，也不乏杀气外漏，真心实意想掐死这个混蛋的时候。  
但是即使每次都被插到失神，直到业离开的时候，渚也没松口说出“喜欢”这句话。  
因为业明明也没说啊。这或许已经成为了一种他和业之间无形的较量吧。他们之间并没有因为性爱而确定任何关系，这也很符合业的作风。  
可是好痒啊……  
渚在办公桌下的双腿默默夹紧，才跟业分开两天，身体居然开始怀念那炽热缠绵的感觉了。  
身为一个成年人，自己之前果然过得太禁欲了吗？  
这样算什么？炮友以上，恋人未满？   
渚像青春期迟到了似的，在初夜过后才开始纠结这种问题。  
像是思念有所感应，沉寂了两天的忽然手机震动，是业来了讯息。  
没头没尾的一句话。  
“总有一天，我要彻彻底底地征服你。”  
看来对方的想法比自己更单纯呢。渚不禁微笑起来。  
也好，究竟是什么样的感情，通过“决斗”来不断确认，也不失为一种好方法。  
“谁征服谁，还不一定。”  
渚心情很好地敲下这句话，送出。


End file.
